Claws on a spider
by Alpha Wolf kuro
Summary: remake to the final episode of season 1 when everyone thinks spider-man died in the explosion they all take it hard especially his aunt may but what happens when a year later they find out that he is not only alive but he is hiding out away from the rest of the will spider-man be able to keep himself a secret or will it all go down peter/Ava disclaimer: not a dam thing. M for later
1. Found him

**Im not dead **

It had been one whole year since spidey died when the helicarrier blew up and today was the anniversary of his death. all the heroes gathered around his empty grave that had a twelve foot tall headstone that was twelve feet wide (the whole things paid for by oscorp) the stoned was signed by every hero

Including the x-men and the avengers (Logan wrote his name the biggest with his claws) then halfway through the head stone was a line and it separated hero signatures from civi signatures nick fury and all of the shield staff and crew were there standing on each side of his empty grave they searched every part of the ocean but all they found was his tattered pieces of his suit they stood there in silence for sometime

No one saying anything but everyone could feel the air it was kind of sickening like certain people didn't want to be here but they knew they had to or at least that's what Ava thought was in the air while Luke, Danny, and Sam stood there quietly heads down without thinking about anything other than how they should better themselves and it's what spidey would have wanted

Ava had shared these thoughts earlier especially with the way she acted at the funeral

**Flashback**

"No he can't be dead"! Ava screamed at the top of her lungs while holding onto the headstone

"It's ok Ava " Danny patted her on the back trying to comfort her but she shrugged his hand off and kept crying through her suit

"there are things I can never tell him now" she said while laying her head on the stone it took captain America and power man to pull her off the stone and out of the graveyard that day and she was ashamed of that fact. but it was subsided by the love she had for peter

**End Flashback**

As the anniversary came to an end and everyone was packing up to leave the team was conversing about the web head who they thought was dead "I still can't believe his aunt may had a heart attack right after we told her" Sam said while scratching the back of his head and talking in a sad but non-concerned tone

"yea I mean she went into the hospital and died three days later" luke added in with the same worried tone but with much concern in his tone

"were basically responsible for the death of the entire parker family" danny sad with his head down feeling disgusted with himself we can't sit around blaming ourselves all day pete would want us to get back to work" ava said holding her head up high trying to cry only on the inside while wearing a mask that hid her sensitive side

The team just nodded and began to walk off towards the new helicarrier that looked exactly like the old one (paid for once again by oscorp) but before they could get in three steps nick fury came running over at top speed

"team I have got some urgent new" he said while waving his right hand in the air holding file trying to catch their attention the whole teamed turned to look at him with a look that said 'what now fury'

"can't this wait till tomorrow fury" sam cried out not wanting to go on a mission today just wanting to go to his bed and sleep

"Not if you plan on finding spider-man" as soon as the words spider man left his lips the whole team turned and looked at him with serious eyes "what are you talking about fury spiders dead" Ava shot back slightly cracking her emotional mask

"no we just got reports of sightings of him and to top it off we also got a call from the bank saying he used his S.H.I.E.L.D card to withdraw 2,000 dollars" nick said with a look of smugness on his face for shutting ava up

"so don't keep us in suspense where is he"? luke blurted out totally un aware that he said that fury took out a file and glanced around it for a minute his eyes then got wide as he uttered "a small village in the Saudi Arabian desert" the whole team dropped their jaws wondering how he got there and more importantly why he was there "well what are we waiting here for lets jet" nova said while flying off in the wrong direction

"that's the wrong direction bucket head" power-man said while running the other way with a big fat smile on his face, everyone happily raced to the jet but Ava had wondered why he hadn't tried to contact the team at all. but then in the midst of her thoughts the happiness of being able to see peter again. she then ran at top speed to the jet

Once everyone (but nova obviously) boarded they took off for Saudi Arabia at top speed with nova right behind them the trip's conversation was spent mostly on 'I can't waits and ooh look at that' when they finally arrived 4 hours later they saw nothing but sand all around them sand buildings road floors covered with sand food covered with sand just a lot of sand the building were close together but left tiny alley ways in-between big enough for a human to fit through but only one at a time

Many buildings had rugs hanging from them and flags from a bunch of different nations here it kind of reminded them of agrabah from Aladdin but they didn't have time for that they had to find the web head "I'll take to the skies and see what I can see" nova said while flying off into the desert air

"the rest of us should split up and search meet back here in 3 hours got it" ava said in her usual bossy tone. the team nodded and ran off in different directions determined to find their lost comrade

**Meanwhile**

'Aww man what was I thinking using this stupid shield card now im busted for sure they are definitely on their way here and boy am I going to get it' he thought to himself while pacing back and for in his little sand house while clutching his head his brown hair seeping between his fingers as he thought about how doomed he was he was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of some beeping

He began to look around "what could be beeping in a technology less village" he said to himself he walked over to his pants and began searching them furiously but found nothing then he began searching his shirt but found nothing then his coat and even his under wear (he was walking around in his boxers)

He then looked over at his dresser and opened the top drawer to see a flashing red light he opened up the pants pocket and shot his hand in and grabbed what was inside shocked him it was the S.H.I.E.L.D credit card that he had just used to go food shopping pay his rent and buy new clothes it uttered something that scared him half to death

"tracking sequence activated" at those words he began to flip out tossing the car around while to grab it also while stumbling around he had just got into complete panic when he got a brilliant idea

**Meanwhile**

"Alright kids I have activated the tracking device on peters card it should pop up on your watches radars good luck and bring back spider-man fury out" fury said over the watch -com right before disappearing all of the team was staring at their watch-com waiting for the radar to show were spidey was when all of a sudden it showed. a red dot that was moving rapidly it wasn't too fast but it was a running human

"get him guys"! nova yelled while dive bombing into the town "nova don't go to fast you might stir up the locals and we don't need to start fights with a foreign country" Ava warned with concern of starting a war "yea yea I'll be careful" he replied in a non-chalant voice

As the team converged on the dot they saw a little boy running with the red blinking card in his hand the team came down around the child who stopped right before slamming into power-man the boy was obviously scared I mean who wouldn't be if 4 people in spandex dropped down around you like there were going to kill you

Iron fist stuck his hand out and said "may I"? he said beckoning to the card in the boy's left hand. The boy simply looked at him the card and then back at iron fist. He then dropped the card in iron fist hand and the attempted to run but not before having his right arm grabbed by nova and being lifted off the ground "tell us where you got the card kid" nova said while shaking him back and forth

"that man gave it to me" he said while pointing at a man dressed in all black thoub, that also had a black shumagg covering his face for the most part but left his blue eyes and nose very visible, and his ogal was white. Some of his bangs were visible they were brown and this was more than enough facts for white tigress too put two and two together so she did just that and lunged at him while screaming to the others "there he is"

At these words peter ran (yes he was dumb enough to actually follow the kid after giving him the card) running through the slums of the Saudi Arabian desert village was no easy task the walls were close and all the holes and gaps between the short and tall buildings probably should have been left to pro's. luckily for spider-man he was just that unfortunately so was white tigress and nova could fly. Iron fist was ok but wasn't good enough to keep up with the others and power-man stayed on the ground where he belonged. But still like I said nova can fly

He gracefully landed a few feet in front of spidey and white tigress walked up behind slowly "give it up we got you web-head" nova said between heavy pants he'd been flying way too long. Spider looked back and then forward then too the sides that were now covered by iron fist and power-man as he gasped for breath he looked down seeing a half of a foot small gap in-between the buildings he was standing on left leg on one building right leg on the other he looked around again and saw he had no other choice

Tigress also realized the hole in-between buildings she took note of his face and didn't think he would do it but she was quickly and skillfully proven wrong he jumped two feet off the building and laid his arms across his chest diagonally, he also pointed his feet sideways and dropped straight down into the small gap

**Well guys that's just about it hope you guys liked it, it was kinda rushed and spread out across three days because I was trying to get out a christmas special for my story a super wonderful thing which I didn't due to some internet probs but it'll be up tomorrow for those of you who have read my other story's for those of you who haven't it's a cassie x connor story that I think is doing fairly well but anyways guys don't forget to favorite follow and please review I don't care if it's a flame just review it helps me know you actually read to the end so yea the always that **

**So yeah you guys know the drill and for those of you who don't this is MordoK1d saying peace p.s. thinking of changing my name let me know if you think I should **


	2. What's with all the free fall's

**They are really going the distance **

Pete was falling down the small slit between buildings and had a million different thoughts in his head at the same time 'yes i lost them… or did I… what am I saying of course I did no one can fit down here… accept for maybe… no she wouldn't follow me down here… would she' spidey's thoughts were cut short when he looked up and saw what he feared

White tiger falling straight towards him at rapid speeds going head first he locked eyes with her but looked away the sting of looking the girl he secretly loved in the face was too painful as he looked away he saw a tiny glimmer it was something shiny it was a clear glass flower pot on a window seal

He aimed his feet and landed on the window seal crouching as much as he could touching his knees to the other wall he was about to backflip into the house when the thing he didn't calculate came to mind 'tigress' he thought as she smashed head first into his abs. They went straight through the glass

As spidey stood up he pushed tiger off him gently. They had gone straight through the glass and a table he looked at her for a second before starting to run again. At this point tigress was getting up and ready to pursue him again and so she did. Spidey ran through the house smashing into a woman carrying dishes, jumping over two kids in the hall way, and limbo sliding on his knees under a seriously long table. Just to top it off with a barrel out of an open window

White tigress pretty much followed all these actions except she back flipped over the women and she front flipped out the window which led to the outside market place which was bustling with business she saw peter run into the crowd she followed suit. She kept her eyes on him running directly across from him watching between the cracks in-between the row of people that separated them until he vanished. She could no longer see him so she stopped an looked around

She the spotted him trying to blend in at a fruit stand she knew it was him because he kept looking at her secretly or so he thought she walked in the crowd to avoid direct confrontation and to keep him thinking that she didn't know where he was. Little to her knowledge it was working spidey had been receiving training the year he had been gone but he was too busy ignoring his trained senses and spider sense to notice something was wrong. He had been buried in mental images of him and Ava being a couple to notice that she was now standing two feet from him only when he heard "HIYAH" did he snap to the real world and look to were his senses told him there was danger

When he turned his head to the left he was met with Ava's foot in his face which sent him flying through a clothing stand and into a wall rendering him unconscious. Which Ava did not hesitate to use to her advantage she sent out a beacon to the rest of the team signaling to them that she had caught spider-man and needed help a few minutes after the team arrived and power-man and iron fist loaded spidey onto a jump jet and tied him to the chair just in case after that they all piled in accept nova

Ava sat directly in front of spider-man and waited for him to awaken so she could begin he interrogation/love rant

**Spidey pov**

I fluttered open my eyes and the light just attacked my retinas I blinked even faster still having my head hung like I was in shame I was trying to remember where I was when it hit me I then remembered the chase and being kicked in the face and all I kept my head hung still to give off the appearance that I was still asleep. I tried to move my hand but found them to be bound together so I wiggled my right wrist a little and a butterfly knife slid down and I began cutting through the ropes slowly so that it makes no noise

I tilted my head slightly to see the clock and it read 7:30 that meant I was asleep for two hours which meant we were half way back to S.H.I.E.L.D. a place I could not go back to at least not yet. Once my hands were free I flexed my fingers a little and thought of my first move then I thought 'I might as well put my training with the league of shadows (haha xD don't own) to use' he snuck a peak at tigress through his black shumagg but it was a mistake to do so because the minute he laid eyes on her his heart began to ache, his legs shook, and his breath escaped him

He gulped to calm himself and it had work but he knew better than to do that again and it was beyond time for him to put his plan into effect god only knows where they are and there only getting closer to fury so he had to get out NOW!

I looked up fully at tigress but averted her eyes for fear of not being able to control my body she stared endlessly into mine tho searching for answers that were beyond her. But those are answers she will never get (and you will have to keep reading to get those answers) I then felt a pain on my cheek and my brain worked quickly enough for me to comprehend what happened she had slapped me I looked back towards her not actually caring that she hit me because I didn't feel it my training had toughened and tuned my whole body and regardless of what fury would say I was now the ultimate spider-man

"Why?" she asked with fierceness in her voice enough to scare galactic shitless and by now all the other guys were listening even nova who was listening through the radio

"Why what you're going to have to be more specific than that" I said my voice a little deeper than usual again because of training

"why did you run why did you LET US THINK YOU WERE DEAD" she started in a whisper and built her voice to the maximum level in which one person can yell without straining there vocal chords

I had no answer to either of those questions… well I did but I would not… could not tell her those reasons so I did what any other human would do I turned my head to the side signaling I would not tell her anything and she did not take that well at all she clenched her fists in anger and said in a low but growl of a voice "YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE SO TELL ME" this would have made me talk last year but I was now trained in interrogation and had been through much worse than tiger would ever know in her life

That and the fact that I saw my way out I didn't have web shooters or I would have just dove out of the plane but now I see directly behind and below us is a passenger plane going to the U.S. 'if I have to go back to new York at least fury won't catch me' now it was time enough talking

I jumped up and into the air this caused tigress to look at me I immediately drop kicked her into the wall of the plane I transferred from the drop kick to a back flip while still in mid-air I had to admit I was good tigress came stumbling back towards me after recoiling off the wall and from the back flip I caught her in a hurricanrana and flung her into power-man who was driving and his head went through the window

Danny came at me next with fist blazing and swung at me but for all his years of martial arts my months were better I dodge all his attacks and leg sweeped him successfully but before his hit the floor I brought my knee up into his back with a tremendous amount of force causing him to yelp in pain tigress came back at me surprisingly and swung her claws at me and she might have hit me if power-man pulling himself from the window didn't break the steering wheel sending the plane straight up

Which jerked tigress towards me but I flipped over her and moved to the parachutes quickly grabbing one because I knew that this plane would be going into standby mode soon and I would not be on here when it did after grabbing the chute I ran towards the docking bay stealing one last glance at tigress before opening the bay doors and flipping straight out

**Well that's all for today I'll try to update sooner next time hope you like the story and don't forget to review and all that stuff **

**So until next time this is MordoK1d saying peace**


	3. In Vein

**In Vein**

**Warning there is a lemon in this chapter of claws on a spider **

As I free fell from the jet to the plane I couldn't help but feel that was too easy I knew my training had made as good as I was going to get but that was way too easy and nova didn't even help not that he would have made much of difference but still something didn't seem right as I opened my parachute so I would land gently. Luke lands right on top of it along with Ava, Sam, and Danny sending me spiraling towards the plane a little faster then I liked

I landed on all four when I hit the plane in my usual crawling stance just waiting for the other's and they did not keep me waiting because not two seconds after I landed did they decide to land on the front of the plane tipping it slightly I noticed this and how they all seemed slightly off balance for a couple of seconds but thought I would use it later for right now I had to get them off my back

"Give it up spider you won't get away from us" Ava yelled at me

"well see about that kitty cat" I replied while smirking I then through off my shumagg to reveal my face and I showed my scar there was a three slice scar going down my left eye it looked like I had been attacked by a tiger or some animal with claws Ava squinted her eyes at the scar as if she was disgusted by it and without waiting for another word she lunged at me with no fear… her mistake

As she got close enough to swing at me I blocked he right hook and jumped a leg sweep and returned the attack with a round house of my own which sent her flying right into bucket head and knocking them both to the edge of the plane next was Luke he charged at me with his left fist cocked back and when he was in range he punched but I simply jumped on top of his hand in my squatting pose and backflip kicked him away from me as I was in mid transition danny took this chance to strike me but I was still in defense mode and caught the two punches he threw at me

I brought my knee to his stomach and then outstretched my leg to kick him right in the kisser which in turn sent him flying into Luke while I was gloating in my head I had noticed nova sneaking up behind me he attempted to shoot me in the back but I easily back flipped over it and kicked of his face to land back where I was

That's when Ava got serious and put on the electric claws she came swinging at me in a flurry of rage and this made her all too predictable and easy to hit or at least it would have if luke hadn't flanked me from the right and tried to hit me square in the jaw I managed to dodge but only by the skin of my teeth the two kept coming at me as if fighting in tandem I had just figured out a way to nail them both with and attack but It instantly became trashed once danny tried to flank me from the left with a fury of bicycle kicks that I blocked all of and immediately back flipped away from because now the three were fighting in tandem

As I barely dodged any of their attacks I felt like I was forgetting something and that's when it me quite literally a shot from nova straight to my back and he didn't stop he just kept upping the power I was in pure and utter pain until it all stopped and I collapsed and passed out

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Several hours later**

I woke up groggy with the meanest headache the world has ever felt. 'That radiation must have fried my brain dam that bastard sam' I thought to myself as I tried to scratch my head but my arm wouldn't move I immediately shot my eyes open and the fury the sun released on them was not pleasant at all but I shook it off allowing my eyes to clear the grogginess from them after my vision was cleared I looked around and saw that I was in my old room and everything was the same as I left it that dam day

I looked at the room for a few more minutes before deciding to get back to business. I looked up at my arm in an attempt to see what was hindering it's movement and I saw it was handcuffed to the bed as tight as It could get too they also removed my clothing and had put me in my normal ones I sighed rather loudly showing my anger and frustration then the door opened slowly causing me to throw my head back into the pillow gently but with great haste the person who entered the room was none other than Ayala herself

She walked in the room and closed and locked the door behind her immediately this caused my body to want to tense but I kept the urge down as to not give myself away. She kept watching me for a while before she said something "I know you're awake peter I saw you move and I heard you sigh she said in a low, beautiful, and soft voice one that I couldn't help but give way to so I opened my left eye and only my left eye

Just enough to look at her but not all the way open the next she did shocked me even more. She hugged me she hugged me and every part of me every ugly scar every well-toned muscle and the only thing I could think was 'she hugged me' she whispered in my ear I love you Pete I could feel her face on mine but that's not all I felt. I also felt the tears running down her cheek. She was crying better yet I made her cry. The tears she was spilling were because of me so I decided to end the stream of tears with five simple words "I love you too Ava" I whispered in her ear seductively

And before I could say another word not that I was going too she slammed her lips on mine with enough force to shake the bed and I returned it with equal passion (this would be a good song to listen to with this next part you're about to read watch?v=HhuGQUZJot8&safety_mode=true&persist_safety_mode=1&safe=active )

I licked Ava's lips begging for entrance and she happily granted him access to her mouth and their tongues began the battle for dominance Ava reached up and un-cuffed me from the bed frame and at that moment my hands began to explore her slowly feeling every part of her from her waist up to her neck

I moved my hands to the bottom of her shirt and slid it off slowly I leaned up from the bed as she now sat on my lap and we continued to make out she wrapped her hands around my back and dragged them down my shirt slowly tearing right through my shirt and ripping it clean off my shoulders and tossing the piece of flimsy fabric to the floor. I lifted my hands up and undid her bra tossing it in the air not caring where it landed. She then proceeded to push me down slowly and seductively hand place between my pecs

And when i hit the bed with my back she un buttoned my jeans and slid the off showing my erect member now only hidden by a pair of briefs she leaned in and continued kissing me I put one of my hands on one of her ample breast and she let out a moan of pleasure that wasn't too loud to alert the others but loud enough to echo in the room. But that didn't stop me from playing, twirling, teasing, and sucking on her nipple which only got me harder

I slid my unused hand down to her buckle and undid her jeans and slid them off without stopping or waiting I then removed he panties at the same time I tossed them both to the floor with the flick of my wrist leaving her sopping wet entrance open for the world to see. She wasted no time in grabbing my boxers and tearing them straight off and throwing them to the ground revealing my erect member with all its veins pumping showing exactly what it wanted and I happily obliged it by sliding myself down a little and slowly pushing it into to Ava's pleasure spot

Making her moan in pain and pleasure at the same time. Blood escaping her womb I looked at her to see if she wanted to continue only to receive a small nod as the go ahead and so I did I kept going slow until her pain became all pleasure. That's when I picked up the speed cramming all eleven inches of me into her at incomprehensible speeds eliciting moans from the both of us

As I kept ramming into her I reached up with my right hand and grabbed one of her breast again as she screamed my name "ooh….. Yes….. Peter….. Faster" she said while she stared at the ceiling eyes closed. So again I happily stepped up my speed sliding my shaft between her walls over and over and over again until I felt her walls tighten on my shaft signaling that she was ready and my cock had already been throbbing so I was also ready. With one more powerful thrust into her I came shooting my hot juices all throughout her clit that also shot its juices onto my cock.

I pulled out of her as she fell from on top of me and onto my left side right on top of my arm she quickly turned her body to the right as to put her head into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her upper back She whispered something to me that I almost missed "Promise you will love forever peter and never leave or let me go" she said in such a sad voice no man could tell her no. Not that I was going to or anything

I turned my head towards hers and said "there is not a force in heaven nor hell nor asgard strong enough to take me from you Ava so yes I promise to love you and always be here for you" I said while kissing her before we drifted off to sleep

Unknown to us at the time there was a couple of nosey busybodies at the door listening in on us the entire time "sounds like we have the web-head back on the team. Dammit I was becoming a great leader too" sam said while putting on a putting face at the end Luke saw fit to put him in his place before he hurt himself "you were never the team leader I seem to remember voting Ava actually" luke said while tapping his finger to his chin "I also recall this judgment" danny said in all his infinite wisdom "ooh shut up both you" sam said while walking to his room luke and danny did the same and the whole house went to sleep

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ava woke up and felt around the bed for peter but when she felt nothing she opened her eyes and darted up in the bed so that she was sitting up straight she looked around to find and empty room she squinted her eyes and thought 'are you kidding me he just promised me last night that he wouldn't leave me again and not five hours he's gone' she jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe (she had been staying in his room sense the incident) she quickly tied up the strings and ran down stair's

While going down the stairs she heard laughter so she assumed everyone else was unaware that he was gone so she started barking orders as usual "guys get dressed peter is ….." she was silenced when she came down stairs to see peter sitting there making the guys laugh and almost pee their pants from laughter He turned around at the sound of his name and looked straight at her and said "hey tiger what's about me"

**Well another chapter done and don't worry guys were far from done with this story you will find out what peter is hiding and how trained he really is when his body gets pushed to the maximum**

**Once again this is MordoK1d**


End file.
